


I'm Going to the Store

by ArielArashi



Series: OneShots (Fire Emblem) [16]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fights, Grocery Store, Love, Oneshot, PMS, Prompt Fic, english project, fem!leo, girl just has PMS, guy thinks girl is cheating, opps, poor them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 09:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16531601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielArashi/pseuds/ArielArashi
Summary: Leona is going to the store and Takumi is MORE than suspicious.





	I'm Going to the Store

**Author's Note:**

> Quick oneshot I wrote for English class.  
> Prompt was "I'm going to the store"

Leona sighed, eyes flicking across the page in spasms, never focusing on the words for too long. Takumi sat across from her, reading his own book, eyes focused solely on the paper.

Leona made a small noise of pain, subtly curling in on herself. Biting her lip, she attempted to appear casual.

Leona whimpered, “Why now…”

“You alright?” Takumi asked, not sparing her a glace as he continued to read. 

She nodded, embarrassed he’d heard her. As she attempted to focus on her book once more, another wave of pain hit her gut. She made another noise, vulnerable and shame-filled.

Takumi looked up at his girlfriend. “Sure you’re alright?” he asked.

“I’m fine,” she muttered, eyes cast away.

Takumi cocked his eyebrow, “Sure?”

“Fine!” she snapped before quickly covering her mouth and looking away. Takumi gave her a suspicious look before returning to his book. “Whatever you say.” he shrugged.

For the next few minutes, Leona continued to make small, undignified noises of pain. Eventually, Takumi had enough. “Leona, what’s wrong?” he asked.

“Nothing! Nothing’s wrong!” she spat before covering her mouth again. 

Takumi shook his head, “Something is wrong. What is it?”

“Nothing! I’m going to the store,” she said abruptly, standing up and shutting her book with a slam.

“Why?” he asked, eyebrow raised, book now left abandoned.

Leona scowled, “Why should it matter?”

“You, a little princess, going to the store. That’s a laugh.” Takumi smirked, jabbing at her, “You wouldn’t go unless something else was going on.”

“Ya, well…” Leona stuttered, “I have something I wanna get.”

“What would that be?” Takumi asked, smirking, knowing his girlfriend was avoiding the subject.

“That’s unimportant.” Leona scowled as she exited the room, grabbing her phone and nervously checking it. Takumi, shutting his book, followed her. 

Takumi tried once again, asking, “What are you getting?”

“Snacks...” Leona said, biting her lip before locating her purse and placing it on the kitchen table, continuing to grip her phone. 

Takumi, opened the cabinet and his face twisted into confusion. “Leona, we have plenty of snacks,” he asked again, face laden with suspicion. 

“Ya, well… What I meant was…” Leona spoke quickly, running out of the room. 

“Where are you really going? Takumi called down the hall as Leona reappeared with a coat and scarf. 

“I told you. I’m going to the store.” Leona spat, biting her lip. 

Takumi shook his head in frustration. “What are you getting then? You never go out and shop. Why start now?” he asked.

Leona ignored her boyfriend’s questions and proceeded to walk towards the front door, grabbing her boots and pulling them on with uncharacteristic fury. Reaching to open the door, phone in hand, Takumi grabbed her arm.

“Alright, where are you going?” he asked again, a tinge of anger in his voice, “You never act this way!”

Leona pulled her arm from his grasp, growling back, “I told you. I’m going to the store, you idiot!”

“Really! Going to the store!” Takumi shouted, “What are you going to get?”

“Just some personal stuff!!!” Leona cried back, teeth bared.

“Personal stuff? Really?!” Takumi yelled back, “What about your phone? Why do you keep checking it?”

“Why does it matter? It’s just my phone! There’s nothing else about it!” Leona cried back.

“What’s this personal stuff? What can’t you tell me?” Takumi spat.

“Don’t worry about it!” Leona growled, reaching again for the door.

“Are you cheating on me? Are you getting a NEW MAN?! It that what this was all about!?” Takumi screamed, shaking with furry.

“NO!” Leona spun around, shouting back on the verge of tears, “I’m not cheating on you!”

“Then what are you getting? What is so important that you need to go to the store out of the blue?!” Takumi fumed.

Leona, teeth bared and tears in her eyes, cried back, “I ran out of tampons you stupid dumb idiot! There, are you happy? That’s why I’m going to the store!”

Takumi immediately paled as he looked at his teary-eyed girlfriend. “I… I…” he stuttered.

Leona looked away, obviously embarrassed about having to admit that aloud. “Can I go now?” she asked, voice soft and meek. 

Takumi gently grabbed her hand and pulled her into a loving embrace. Holding her close, he wrapped his arms around her slender frame. In turn, she wrapped her arms around him, hands gripping the back of his shirt, tears staining the front. 

Takumi kissed the top of her head before whispering, “I’m sorry. I love you.”

“I know you do stupid. You have a strange way of showing it dummy...” she mumbled into his shirt, venom nonexistent in her voice.

Takumi kissed her head once more before pulling away and opening the door for her. She smiled as she stepped out and onto the street. “I’ll be back in a few,” she said.

“I’ll be here,” he responded, a soft smile on his face. 


End file.
